Injuries
by Allieturtle222
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. My future, Tyler, Emma, Sophie series. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and stuffs on the others, I love you all.


**Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Injuries... I think I used one swear word. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or fox... sigh...**

**This one didn't have a prompt. **

The unwelcome stench of stale popcorn and sweat attacks Kurt's nose, causing him to shutter as he sits down on the cold, hard bench. He sighs, looking out onto the ice. It was Tyler's fifth game of the season, but this was the first time the whole family could attend. Work or one of girls got sick always stood in their way of seeing Tyler play.

"Hockey?" Came Rachel's voice. Kurt nodded, He suckered Rachel, Finn, Josh and Lindsay into coming. While Finn and Josh actually liked the sport, Lindsay was like her mother, and hated anything sports related. Unless it was dancing, that girl could dance her butt off.

"Hockey is amazing!" All the boys, with the exception of Kurt, said in union. Kurt rolled his eyes, hugging Sophie into his lap.

"I can take her," Lindsay said as she stared at Sophie. Kurt looked at her, then back down at his daughter, shaking his head and smiling politely.

"That's okay Lindsay, I got her," Kurt assured. Lindsay was thirteen turning fourteen, one year younger than Tyler. She was the spitting image of Rachel, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a killer voice. Lindsay pouted, causing Kurt to give in. His years with his daughters had made him cave every time he sees a girl pout. Lindsay smiled in victory as the girl was handed to her. Kurt rolled his eyes again and his attention turned back to the game.

A bigger player was following Tyler, who had the puck. In one second the other boy was on top of Tyler. He pushed, causing Tyler to hit the boards and then fall to the ground. Kurt didn't know much about hockey, but he was pretty sure that was against the rules. Kurt stood, his heart pounding in his ears. Puck was right next to him, grabbing his hand. Seconds went by and nothing, Tyler didn't move. The pair looked to Rachel and Finn, who nodded, said they can take care of the girls, and nudged. That's all Kurt and Puck needed to go running down the steps.

The coaches had run out onto the ice by then, crowding Tyler and blocking Kurt and Puck's view. Kurt and Puck reached the fence, Puck grabbing Kurt's waist before he could go farther. "We need to let them do their job, honey," Puck whispered, holding Kurt tighter than what was needed. The doctor that was at the game in case something like this happened was on the ice now. Kurt gripped the fence, making his fingers turn white.

The coaches took a few steps back, two men grabbed Tyler and lifted him up. He was half dragged half slid off the ice. Kurt and Puck were by his side instantly. Tyler looked at him, his hazel eyes full of tears. "It, it h-hurts," He stuttered through his tears. The doctor was taking off his skates. He jumped, flinched and bawled his eyes out. Kurt rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears away, and for the first time in years, Tyler let him. Puck pushed the boys hair out of his face, looking at his son with relief that it wasn't as serious as his initial thought.

"Huh no," The doctor said. Then he looked at the two men. "Are you two his parents?" He asked. Kurt and Puck nodded, finding it hard to find their voices. "It's serious. I'm going to call an ambulance."

"I get to ride in an ambulance?" Tyler said. Tears still streaked his cheeks, but a small smile tugged his lips at the thought of getting to ride in an ambulance. Kurt let out a gasp in disbelief.

"Really Tyler?" Kurt asked, shaking his head. He put his fingers to his temples, rubbing. Tyler looked up at him, worry in his eyes.

"Papa?" He asked in a quiet, soft voice. That broke Kurt. The tears fell down his face, he grabbed Tyler, holding him. Puck wrapped his arms around them, holding them close and letting his own tears fall.

The medics came, pushing Kurt and Puck out of the way. Rachel and Finn took the girls, while Kurt and Puck headed to the hospital.

?

"Are you hurt?" Kurt asked, worry seeping out of his voice as him and Puck helped Tyler get into the house, the teen wasn't used to his crutches yet.

"I'm fine," Tyler drawled out in monotone, his eyes looking up with an annoyed look in them.

"The doctor said we can give you some more pain medicine if you're hurt," Kurt continued, ignoring his son's expression.

"I think he just needs some rest," Puck said, pushing Kurt away from the boy so he could do it himself. Tyler smiled thankfully at his dad and glared at his Papa. Kurt looked down, gripping the end of his shirt. "You alright getting up the stairs by yourself?" Puck asked as Tyler wobbled over. He nodded and worked on going up.

"I'm just worried," Kurt whispered. Puck nodded, wrapping two strong arms around him and placing a kiss in his temple.

"I know," He replied, his breath hot on Kurt's ear.

"He's going to die in his room. Have you seen it? I asked him to clean it, like, five times," Kurt grumbled, shaking his head. Puck laughed.

"Probably."

Kurt shook his head, looking down and frowning. "What do you want for diner?" He asked.

"I think we should order diner, babe, it's been kind of an eventful day," Puck said, hugging Kurt tighter. Tyler was almost to the top now. "Hey kid, what do you want for diner?"

"Pizza," He answered, cheering as he reached the top. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We should call Finn, ask him what they want. They're bringing the girls over," Kurt said, nodding. He made an attempt to go to the door but Puck held him tighter. "Noah, let me go."

"No." Puck buried his face in Kurt's neck, shaking his head.

Kurt relaxed into his arms, sighing and closing his eyes. It's been a tiring day and he really just wants to sleep.

"Can I take a shower?" Came Tyler's voice, it echoed down from the stairs, into the hallway.

"The doctor's said you have to put a bag over your cast. Can't get it wet," Puck hollered before Kurt could. Kurt crossed his arms across his chest, making a 'humph' noise.

There was a long silence before, "Dad, could you help me?" Puck let go of Kurt and headed up. Kurt began to follow. "And when I say dad, I mean dad only." Kurt stopped, looked slightly irritated, and turned around. Puck gave him a sympathetic look before heading up to help Tyler.

"You shouldn't be so mean your papa," Puck said as he came into Tyler's room. He looked around. Clothes scattered the floor, video games were covering his desk and floor around his Xbox. His bed was covered with comic books and junk food. Puck frowned, "Didn't Kurt say you couldn't eat in here?"

"What papa doesn't know can't hurt him," Tyler said, bending down and grunting. Puck came over, pulling the bag over Tyler's cast. Tyler looked up at him thankfully. "I know, I'm not mad at him, I just. I hate how he treats me like a kid."

"He's just worried," Puck said.

"I know, but," Tyler shook his head, looking down. At a loss for words.

"I understand," Puck said, sitting next to him. He smiled and laughed a little. "By the time I was your age I broke my arm in multiple places, my wrist, my foot, and my knuckles. Every time, it doesn't matter what I broke, every time my ma, grandma, freaked out. She went into full on mother mode. She made me whatever I wanted, bought a whole bunch of stuff, anything. I milked every moment of it." Tyler laughed and Puck joined in.

He bit his lip. "Then when I was eighteen I started to date your papa. I knew him forever, since first grade, but a couple months into our relationship I saw a new side of him." Puck stopped, shaking his head. "I got in a fight with some guy, couldn't tell you his name, just some guy on the street. I was young and stupid. It was my and your papa's first big fight and I was drunk and pissed, not one of my greatest moments. I saw this guy, things were said, and he punched me. When they tell you alcohol impairs your judgment they're right, I punched a brick wall."

Puck sighed, shaking his head. "It didn't matter what we said the night before. It didn't matter that I made him cry. None of that mattered. The second he heard my hand was broken he drove to my house, and he didn't leave for weeks. Between him and my ma I was suffocated, but it was nice. I know it's cause they love me. He treats you like this because he hates that you're in pain and he loves you. Tyler, I'm not asking you to stop and totally summit to him, just be a little nicer."

Tyler looked at his hands, biting his lip. Puck nodded, patting him on the back. "Go take your shower."

?

"Here you go," Kurt said as he plopped a plate full of pizza down in front of Tyler. He placed the other plate from his other hand in front of Emma while Puck gave Sophie her's. The Hudson family was gathered at their table also, five boxes of pizza laid open on the counter.

"So, dude, when you going back to school?" Josh said, his mouth full of pizza. Tyler looked up and shrugged.

"I dunno, dad, papa?" He asked, his mouth stuffed with his own pizza. Kurt, Rachel and Lindsay looked at them in disgust.

"I really hope neither Emma or Sophie pick up on your habits," Kurt said, shuddering. Josh, Tyler, Puck and Finn looked at each other.

"What?" They all said in union, each of their mouths stuffed.

"So?" Tyler asked again.

"I don't see why you can't go back Monday. Sophie has pre-school, Emma has school and me and your dad have to work, so I think you being around people would be better than being here by yourself," Kurt answered, shrugging and pushing his pizza around his plate.

"Really?" Tyler asked, his eyes lighting up. Kurt nodded. He stood, taking his plate over to the kitchen and giving his left over pizza to the dog. Macy chomped it up in seconds. He grabbed some pills out of the cupboard and handed them to Tyler, ordering him to take them.

Tyler did.

?

Monday came faster then planned. After school Tyler came limping into the house, heading straight for the kitchen. "Hey," Kurt said, smiling. "Sorry I couldn't pick you up. Did Josh get you home alright?"

Tyler nodded, falling into his chair and going limb. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Yeah, look at my cast." Kurt walked around the table and looked. Signatures and numbers were written all over it. Kurt looked at him. "This works better than a puppy," Tyler said, eyes sparkling. "Total chick magnet. My good looks mixed with my charm plus this cast and no lady can resist. Look out girls! Here I come."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head, laughing.

"You are so much like your dad."

**A/N: I'm lovin' this series. It makes me happy. I never thought it'd go this far. **


End file.
